emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8049 (22nd January 2018)
Plot Zak, Lisa, Sam and Debbie survey the partially demolished Wishing Well Cottage. Lisa wonders how they'll get their home back. Joe jogs over and offer to buy the house although Sam states he'd rather be homeless than sell to him. Dr Melville examines still unconscious Rebecca. She explains there's no way of knowing if Rebecca sustained any lasting damage until she wakes up. Faith softens towards Eric and allows him to buy her a drink. David and Priya secretly meet at the village hall to discuss Leyla. David insists sleeping with Leyla was a moment of madness - he can't lose Tracy. Priya questions if David has feelings for Leyla. He denies it and states he feels awful for betraying his wife. Debbie breaks into Home Farm and begins dousing the house in petrol. Chipper Eric invites David and Tracy for lunch although his good mood soon disappears when Tracy informs him she's arranged for a reporter from the Hotten Courier to do a story about his heroics. Cain notices petrol canisters are missing from the garage and quickly works out Debbie was behind it. Worried what his daughter might do, Cain jumps into his car and Ross joins him. At Home Farm, Debbie removes the toaster from the kitchen. She plugs it in upstairs then douses it in petrol. Chrissie and Lawrence's bodies have been released by the coroner so Lachlan starts arranging their funerals. Joe returns home to find his house doused in petrol. He doesn't think Debbie will go through with setting the place alight so goads her. Debbie wants to make him sorry. She reveals to now fearful Joe that she's moved the toaster and turned off all of the electricity and breaker switches - when she turns the electricity back on, the toaster will explode. Debbie begins to flick the switches. A journalist and photographer from Hotten Courier arrive at the shop to speak to Eric. It's the last thing Eric wants so he walks out. Joe tells Debbie she's made her point now as Noah and Samson weren't hurt. He doubts Noah is actually his brother. Cain and Ross barge in to stop Debbie doing anything stupid. Before Cain drags Debbie away, she tells Joe she was there for the DNA test results, Noah is Chris' son - his half-brother - whether he likes it or not. Faith finds Eric in the café where Eric admits it was Graham who was the hero, not him although Faith still views Eric as a hero too. Eric suggests they be friends again but Faith makes it clear she wants to be more than friends. Robert believes the funerals should be put on the back burner until Rebecca wakes up but Lachlan reminds him they don't even know if she will wake up. Guilty David surprises Tracy with a trip to Paris. At the garage, Debbie tells Cain and Ross she wanted to watch Home Farm burn. When Debbie storms off, Cain tells Ross that Joe's about to find out the hard way that you don't mess with Debbie. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon Guest cast *Dr Melville - Joy Brook *Journalist - Karl Heaver Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Hotten General Hospital - ICU3 and corridor *The Woolpack - Bar *Emmerdale Village Institute - Decking *Home Farm - Kitchen , dining room, upstairs corridor *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Bar and forecourt *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Zak Dingle recalls events from Episode 5524 (4th February 2010) when Shadrach Dingle flooded Wishing Well Cottage causing the ceiling to collapse. *Debbie Dingle also recalls events from Episode 3694 (23rd March 2004) when Chris Tate was revealed as the father of Noah. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Debbie enacts a dangerous plan to get revenge on Joe, who returns to Home Farm to find her waiting for him with petrol canisters, threatening to blow the whole building up; and Faith tells Pollard that she thinks she was too hard on him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,150,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes